Ocean stars falling
by Nuity
Summary: Il fait froid, tout le monde est ridicule, et les billets de cinquante euros tombent de nulle part. (oui j'ai changé le titre et le résumé, oui ça aura peut-être un sens un jour, happy dexion dayyyy)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Ca fera bientôt deux ans que j'ai écrit ce texte mais je l'ai recorrigé parce que je l'aime bien et puis OTP, bordel.

Shippez le Zemyyyyyx

Le Zemyx c'est la viiiie

Osef, bonne lecture~

-x-

Ienzo détestait l'été.

Il faisait chaud, c'était les vacances, la seule personne qu'il fréquentait le harcelait, et surtout, c'était le temps des glaces : quoi de plus détestable que les glaces, au juste ? Car oui, le pauvre enfant était allergique à la crème glacée, ou plus spécifiquement au lactose. Nous le plaignons unanimement. Oui, même vous, là, qui vous moquez du sort atroce de ce malheureux petit.

Mais là n'était après tout pas le sujet ; c'était l'hiver.

Aussi Ienzo leva-t-il les yeux de son sempiternel bouquin pour les poser sur la fenêtre. Depuis plus de deux heures, il y voyait tomber de gros flocons, et se doutait fort qu'au moment où il sortirait, il allait souffrir. Car non content de détester l'été et de ne pas supporter l'automne à cause de cette _foutue pluie_ qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os (et qui ruinait sa magnifique coiffure), Ienzo n'aimait pas non plus l'hiver, à cause de toute cette neige verglacée qui tombait de par chez lui dès les premiers jours de décembre. (Quant au printemps, personne n'aimait ça. On tombait malade, se mouchait tout le temps, devait mettre des manteaux épais l'été pour terminer en tee-shirt à la fin de la journée. Les saisons, en définitive, ça craignait. Oui, il était difficile.) Mais, comme disait justement quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, et ce, malgré son extraordinaire mémoire, ce qui prouvait le potentiel de désintérêt que pouvait inspirer le quelqu'un en question, « décembre, c'est un mois de chieurs intersidérals » (et vous et moi savons à quel point ces dires peuvent être véridiques). Lui était né en début-juin. Bon mois. Généralement, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, c'était pile-poil au milieu de l'année, six mois avant Noël et six mois après Noël, par-dessus le marché. N'était-ce pas fantastique ?

Avec un long soupir, il referma son livre, se leva et en attrapa un aut-

Non. Il n'en attrapa même pas un autre. Au lieu de ça, il se leva, alla dans l'entrée de son immense maison vide, enfila le manteau le plus chaud qu'il ait, c'était-à-dire un manteau noir à attaches d'argent qui était tout, sauf chaud, et, prenant les clés au passage, juste au cas où, sortit.

Il n'aimait pas -oui, ce gamin était décidément plein de « je n'aime pas »- dire que l'hiver était désagréable à cause de ce que ça lui évoquait, et pourtant, c'était le cas. L'hiver, c'était la neige, Noël, l'ivresse de la mère qui lui faisait redouter un accident quand il rentraient d'une de ces soirées arrosées à laquelle elle le traînait, et puis, c'était une période de fête. Or, dans l'esprit d'Ienzo, fête égalait bruits, néons, et surtout cadeaux qui égalaient soldes, boutiques et « plein de monde dans les rues ». Les rues étaient son domaine, et personne n'avait le droit de les squatter, surtout pas une foule massive et opressante qui le terrifiait et lui donnait envie de mourir. Ce gosse avait vraiment un problème psychologique. Heureusement, il était tard le soir, et il ne risquait de rencontrer personne.

L'enfant (est-ce qu'on peut vraiment qualifier d'enfant un être de son âge et de sa maturité ? je ne pense pas, mais à défaut de meilleur terme, nous emploierons celui-ci) aux cheveux gris-bleu (on lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas faire joujou avec les teintures de sa soeur) fit une grimace : il ne s'était pas trompé (comme d'habitude) en prédisant que la couche de neige allait être épaisse. A vue de nez (ou plutôt d'œil, car tout le monde savait que l'on ne possédait pas de système oculaire secret dans les narines), il y avait déjà au moins une quinzaine de centimètres de matière blanche (nan mais c'est bon, oh !) qui recouvrait les pavés. Il étouffa un soupir, se pinca l'arrête du nez et, sans ses démonter, posa un pied, sur l'étendue immaculée, avant de se décider à tenter de s'appuyer dessus.

La neige crissa à peine : c'était vrai qu'Ienzo était très léger. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, un semblant de sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il fit quelques pas vers la ruelle la plus proche. Sombre et inquiétante - un peu comme dans les romans d'horreur, en fait. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait abriter. Non, Ienzo, à onze ans, et quelques mois et plusieurs névroses, n'avait toujours pas assimilé le fait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Pas bien. Mais que voulez-vous.

Il avança doucement en direction de la rue, ses yeux bleu cobalt cherchant une quelconque silhouette, un quelconque humain qui oserait le déranger dans son exploration, et, n'en trouvant pas, se décida à continuer son chemin sur la neige qui tapissait toute la ville.

Il était tellement sur ses gardes qu'il se figea en entendant des éclats de voix et des rires adolescents ; deux de cette espèce, que dis-je, de cette monstrueuse engeance qui venait d'être nommée précédemment s'amusaient à se courser. (L'intérêt d'un tel jeu lui échappait complètement, mais peu importe.) Il pouvait distinguer, dans la pénombre, l'étrange crinière de l'un, quand à l'autre, il avait dispa-

BAM !

Ah, bah non, en fait, il était bien là...

Ienzo cligna des yeux, tâcha de rester stoïque en constatant qu'il s'était étalé dans la neige - au moins était-il sur le dos, c'était un point positif - et qu'un poids plus ou moins lourd l'écrasait.

Il y eut un lourd silence au moment où il croisa les deux prunelles, à mi-chemin entre le vert et le bleu, une couleur d'eau en tous cas, de son « agresseur », avant que celui-ci ne se relève rapidement mais nonchalamment, se répandant en excuses désagréables.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas-

\- C'est rien » grommela Ienzo, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant la main tendue de celui qui l'avait percuté. Hein ? Quoi ?

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, suspicieux, puis décida que de toute façon, il était déjà trempé, et que même si c'était un piège, il n'avait rien à perdre : il attrapa la main de l'autre et celui-ci l'aida à se relever. Ben ça alors. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Ienzo n'avait pas encore compris que tous les êtres humains qui peuplaient cette Terre ne voulaient pas forcément sa souffrance et/ou sa mort à chaque fois.

L'enfant épousseta quelque peu son manteau noir, avant de s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois.

Le (malotru) type qui l'avait percuté. Il le reconnaissait.

« Heu... On se connaît ? » demanda ledit type, perplexe, qui, apparement, avait ressenti la même chose que lui.

« Je ne crois pas », rétorqua néanmoins Ienzo d'un ton sec, parce que bon, il fallait pas aller trop loin non plus.

L'autre, un blond avec une couple plus qu'improbable et un sourire éclatant, finit par s'exclamer :

« Je suis Myde ! Et toi ?

\- ... Ienzo. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il se retourna, prêt à rentrer chez lui, remettant d'un mouvement à la L'Oréal-parce-que-vous-le-valez-bien ses mèches dont la couleur était toujours aussi indéfinissable, malheureusement pour nous, et se mit à marcher d'un pas assez rapide. Ses parents allaient bientôt rentrer - et s'ils voyaient qu'il avait sali son seul manteau plus ou moins (plutôt moins) adapté pour lutter contre le froid, il allait sans aucun doute s'en prendre une belle. Aïe.

Il ne se stoppa pas alors que, déjà loin de la ruelle où il s'était fait sauter dessus (en fait, il s'était fait renverser, mais comprenez, c'est logique qu'on veuille lui sauter dessus, puisque tant de personnes dans l'univers voulaient sa peau), il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui.

« Attends ! »

On le prit par les épaules et il fut forcé, bien contre son gré, de faire face à l'inconnu, Myde, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Celui-ci lui tendit la main, exactement comme il y avait à peine quelque minutes.

« Hey, _Ienzo_... Soyons amis, cette fois-ci. D'accord ? »


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai écrit une suite, nul ne sait pourquoi. Enfin si, parce qu'un gentil anon m'a fait un adorable commentaire qui m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite, et même pourquoi pas de faire plusieurs chapitres, même si je n'ai absolument pas de plot pour faire une fic en elle-même. Je suppose que tout arrive - j'aime beaucoup cet UA, l'écriture me vient facilement, et je m'amuse bien, en général. Donc bah, merci beaucoup, miyu :D et je suis contente qu'on partage le même point de vue sur le Zemyx.

Bonne lecture. (Abandonnez toute espérance, vous qui scrollez...)

* * *

Myde adorait l'hiver.

Noël, faire des anges dans la neige ou des batailles avec celle-ci, du ski quand Lea voulait bien l'inviter (soit quasiment jamais) à partir avec lui en vacances, les cadeaux de Noël, le _repas_ de Noël, surtout. En vérité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Myde n'aimait pas, mis à part l'école et le travail en général. La vie était plutôt quelque chose de plaisant à ses yeux - oh, elle aurait pu être améliorée, bien sûr, mais jusqu'ici, il s'en contentait ; tant qu'il avait son sitar et de quoi manger tous les jours, il considérait le reste comme un moindre mal. Oui, définitivement, Myde aimait bien vivre et avait envie de continuer.

C'est pourquoi il fuyait sa maison en courant, son bulletin scolaire dans une main et un billet de cinq euros dans l'autre. Son âme (d'imbécile fini) d'enfant à peine entré dans l'adolescence le poussait probablement à croire que cinq euros étaient largement suffisants pour survivre dans la rue, et de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. Myde était profondément paresseux, et trop lâche pour accepter de se prendre une monstrueuse engueulade (surtout parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire). Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour son avenir - il finirait musicien, clochard et drogué, probablement, comme le lui avait indiqué son père, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il en faut peu pour être heureux.

Le pré-adolescent (si l'on considère que l'adolescence commence à quatorze ans) commençait justement à siffloter un célèbre air venant d'un dessin animé dont le nom ne serait pas cité, lorsqu'une voix moqueuse et bien connue le tira de sa profonde réflexion.

"Hé, futur punk. Tu vas où comme ça, un vingt-et-un décembre ?"

"Dégage, Lea." marmonna Myde, son large sourire contredisant totalement ses paroles. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore appris à faire correspondre ses expressions faciales et son propos. "J'pourrais te demander la même chose, d'abord."

Le nouveau venu, qui s'appelait non pas Léa mais bien Lea (même si tout le monde prononce ça Léa), portait son éternel keffieh recouvrant jusqu'à sa bouche ; son nez était rougi par le froid, et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber commençait doucement à fondre dans ses cheveux roux.

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Eh bien, si tu tiens tant à le savoir-"

"En fait, non."

"C'est l'anniversaire de mon petit imbécile de beau-frère, et j'avais pas envie de voir ses sales yeux de chat puant, déjà qu'il squatte tous les week-ends. En plus devine quoi, ma mère a décidé de faire un gâteau -un putain de gâteau ! Comme si Vanitas aimait les gâteaux. A tous les coups il va rester planqué dans la chambre d'amis ou se foutre à dos la moitié de la famille, ou les deux- et je veux pas être là quand il le meurtre se déroulera tu comprends ?"

"..."

Myde aimait la vie, et à peu près tout en général ; peut-être était-ce grâce à son extraordinaire imperméabilité aux petits détails chiants qui façonnaient la journée d'une personne. C'est pourquoi il était passé à _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_ , réfléchissant dans le même temps à ce qui se passerait quand sa génitrice découvrirait son absence - probablement rien, en fait. Bien qu'elle lui porte de l'intérêt et même une certaine affection, elle commençait à s'habituer de le voir disparaître pour un rien. Myde n'aurait su dire si ça faisait d'elle une mauvaise mère ou pas.

"Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?!"

"Non." fit le châtain, stoïque. "Je fugue. Dis-moi adieu."

D'indignée, l'expression du visage de Lea devint clairement blasée. Comme ils continuaient à marcher, ils ne réalisèrent même pas qu'ils étaient déjà sortis du quartier qu'ils habitaient.

"Pourquoi cette fois-ci ?"

"Ma vie a atteint un tournant dramatique. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent. Je dois affronter mon destin, quitte à en souffrir, quitte à en périr..."

Le roux soupira.

"Laisse-moi deviner. T'as eu un mauvais bulletin ?"

"..." Myde baissa les yeux. Comment son ami avait-il pu deviner aussi facilement ses motivations ?! Il avait probablement mal plié la feuille maudite dans sa main, c'était la seule explication possible. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le trahir. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Après tout, sa discrétion n'avait d'égale que son imprévisibilité, n'est-ce pas ?

"Mec. Ca fait trois fois en deux ans que tu me fais le coup."

"Quel coup ? Je ne fais pas de coup. Je te signale que je suis contre la violence, en plus..."

Lea roula des yeux, puis arracha fermement l'horrible document de la main de sa pauvre victime et le consulta ; ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Le plus jeune grimaca et se mit à se tordre les doigts ; à cet instant, on aurait pu lui glisser subrepticement deux aiguilles et une pelote de laine dans les mains qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué et aurait tricoté d'instant un pull, un bonnet et une écharpe.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas. On ne peut pas faire autant de vêtements avec une seule pelote de laine. Mais vous avez compris la métaphore.

Alors que le (tortionnaire) roux commençait à produire toutes sortes de sons sans signification particulière probablement censés représenter tout le dégoût, la curiosité morbide et l'incompréhension que lui inspiraient des notes plus basses que le zéro absolu (bien qu'il soit très mal placé pour en juger), Myde se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient presque dans le centre-ville, que le marché de Noël n'était guère qu'à deux ou trois rues de leur localisation actuelle, et que la délicieuse odeur qui chatouillait ses narines était un mélange entre des marrons chauds et des pralines.

Evidemment, on aurait pu lui dire qu'il était peu probable qu'un être humain soit capable de sentir de la nourriture à cette distance ; mais la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire aurait été Lea, et Lea venait à peine de réaliser que (une fois de plus) son ami ne l'écoutait pas et venait de partir en courant, l'appel de son estomac étant bien plus puissant que celui (presque inexistant) de sa raison.

Il partit donc à sa poursuite, tout de même légèrement amusé, se demandant depuis quand il se comportait comme quelqu'un de responsable. Isa avait probablement déteint sur lui - au sens figuré, bien sûr, ses cheveux n'étant pas prêts de prendre une teinte bleue ou approchant de cette couleur immonde.

Il fut tout de suite refroidi quand il glissa et s'éclata sur le sol, se râpant un coude et (très certainement) un genou.

Ca lui apprendrait à se balader en manches courtes sans même penser à la température qu'il faisait dehors.

Devant lui, Myde avait (bien sûr) choisi ce moment précis pour se retourner dans sa course et était à présent positivement mort de rire - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à avancer.

Lui aurait dû savoir que courir sans regarder où l'on allait n'avait absolument rien d'intelligent ou même de censé - enfin, Myde n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'intelligent ou de censé, non plus.

Cela étant dit, contrairement au roux (la vie est injuste), il n'atterit pas sur le sol froid et bétonné de la ruelle, mais sur une masse chaude, mouvante et, voyons, indiscutablement _vivante_. Oh.

Le pré-adolescent se remit assez paisiblement sur ses pieds, encore sous le coup du fou rire qui l'avait terrassé ; il tenta de s'excuser, mais vu coupé par une voix plus jeune et grincheuse qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être un ordre tant son ton était sec. Sans se départir de son calme (Myde aimait la vie, vous vous souvenez ?) il tendit une main charitable (celle qui ne tenait pas le billet de cinq euros mentionné en début d'histoire, fallait pas exagérer) vers l'enfant (?) qui le foudroyait toujours du regard.

Celui-ci eut l'air particulièrement étonné, presque choqué, de se voir proposer une aide quelconque ; et un éclair de méfiance passa dans ses prunelles claires lorsqu'il finit par l'accepter. Myde se retint de rire. Les doigts de l'enfant (on dira, encore une fois, "l'enfant" à défaut de meilleur terme) étaient gelés. Peut-être lui aussi était-il en train de fuir loin de son destin. Après tout, ce manteau au style bizzaroïde n'avait pas l'air chaud ; c'était probablement un déguisement.

Aussi, il avait l'air curieusement familier. C'était quelque chose dans ses yeux, aussi froids que sa peau, ou peut-être dans ses cheveux qui avaient probablement été victimes d'une sorte d'accident génétique.

"On s'connaît ?" questionna-t-il sans détour, ignorant superbement le ricanement étouffé de Lea qui, semblait-il, observait la scène de loin.

L'inconnu le rembarra une seconde fois, impitoyable ; loin de se décourager, Myde lui adressa un sourire éclatant et se présenta, parce qu'il était (plus ou moins) poli et bien élevé, et surtout parce qu'il aurait bien voulu connaître le nom de l'autre.

Ienzo. Tiens c'était drôle. On disait pas Enzo, normalement ? Peut-être que ses parents avaient une écriture si moche qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de se relire.

Peu importait. Ienzo, c'était joli.

 _Ienzo_ , donc, commençait déjà à s'en aller en vitesse après avoir remis ses cheveux en place ("futur emo", lui souffla Lea qui venait de le rejoindre, mais il n'en avait cure), mais Myde n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir comme ça. Il avait l'air drôle, et s'il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré, c'était qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré.

"Attends !" cria-t-il ; la réplique avait quelque chose de cliché, mais en même temps, elle convenait mieux à la situation que "ornithorynque" ou "la truite remonte le ruisseau, pas à pas".

Il fit se retourner son futur ami (Myde était un être naïf) et lui tendit la main de nouveau, lui proposant une pacte de paix bizarre, ce qui n'avait aucune logique puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait la guerre ; mais si son coeur lui soufflait ces mots, c'était probablement qu'ils étaient les bons.

(Ou alors il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Nul ne le saura.)

Ienzo, après un regard offensé, lui dit :

"Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'aime pas les gens."

C'était sûrement la phrase la plus longue qu'il ait dite depuis très longtemps, songea le pré-adolescent. Et c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Bien.

"Y a une première fois à tout !" s'exclama-t-il, content de se souvenir d'un des cent dictons que son père aimait à lui ressortir en permanence.

Il y eut un long silence, et, l'espace d'un court instant, Myde se demanda très sérieusement si le pas-vraiment-enfant allait dévoiler une technique ninja secrète pour le clouer au mur avec des couteaux cachés dans son manteau. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de la glace qui recouvrait l'Enfer.

"... Tu peux toujours essayer, je suppose."

Derrière eux, Lea, qui venait de les rattraper, exécuta un brillant facepalm tandis que son ami se répandait en cris de joie et autres effusions inutiles.

Et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié.

* * *

(Ou pas.)

Personne n'a dit que Myde était intelligent.

La seule personne censée en fait dans cette fic, c'est Lea. Ca vous donne une idée du niveau. Le prochain chapitre (si il y en a un, hrm hrm) sera probablement de son point de vue, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas. On verra bien. En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu~


	3. Chapter 3

Lea, lui, se foutait pertinemment des saisons, de la vie et des allergies de tout un chacun, pour la bonne et simple raison que lui n'en souffrait pas. La chaleur, c'était son truc, le froid, il s'en fichait. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de pester de temps en temps contre les éléments comme tout un chacun, mais là s'arrêtait sa relation à la météo. La neige lui importait peu – sauf, évidemment, quand il se cassait la figure en glissant dessus parce qu'il poursuivait un imbécile, mais ce n'étaient là que des détails. Vraiment, Lea n'accordait que peu d'importance à la température qu'il faisait dehors ; peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était en manches courtes à quelques jours à peine de Noël. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait tomber et se râper les coudes, ce qui faisait au demeurant un mal de chien.

Enfin, là n'était pas le sujet. Cette introduction est juste là pour instaurer un semblant de continuité, de correspondance entre ce chapitre et les précédents. Personne ne compatit à la souffrance de notre "héros" (hrm, hrm).

Quand il avait trouvé Myde en train de marcher pas loin de chez lui, l'air ridiculement déterminé et chantonnant _Il en faut peu pour être heureux_ , il avait d'abord pensé _pitié, que quelqu'un apprenne à ce gosse à faire correspondre ses expressions avec le reste de sa personne_. Puis, ayant remarqué un billet froissé dépassant de la main de son ami – le mot était peut-être exagéré –, il soupira et se retint de se frapper le front de la paume, sachant pertinemment ce qui traversait l'esprit du blondinet.

Au moins, Lea était quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il avait de vraies raisons de ne pas être chez lui à l'instant précis, _lui_ – il ignora la petite voix curieusement semblable à celle d'Isa qui lui lança une vanne peu subtile à l'intérieur de sa tête (peut-être était-il schizophrène ou le serait-il un jour, se disait-il naïvement, personne n'ayant songé à lui expliqué que ces paroles qui résonnaient et raisonnaient dans son esprit étaient surnommées " voix de la conscience"). Vanitas était un cauchemar ambulant, et sa mère ne savait même pas cuisiner, ce qui rendait l'argument du gâteau complètement invalide.

Il commença à regretter sa décision de ne pas rester avec l'horreur qui lui tenait lieu de beau-frère quand Myde décida de faire ami-ami avec un gosse qui lui donnait l'impression d'un vieux paranoïaque avec des cheveux bizarres (non, Lea n'était pas de mauvaise foi, ça n'avait jamais été son genre), en lui sortant une vieille ligne de drague pourrie qu'il n'avait jamais entendu autre part que dans ces navets que Vanitas regardait en cachette en s'imaginant que personne n'était au courant.

Le pire était probablement que le type (il ne pouvait pas décemment le qualifier d'enfant alors que celui-ci avait eu l'air prêt à commettre un meurtre trois secondes plutôt), _Ienzo_ – puis c'était quoi ce nom pourri ? s'agaçait Lea, oubliant le patronyme dont il était affublé –, avait accepté l'offre que le châtain (blond sale, autres, au pire, on sait de qui on parle...) lui avait fait, certes sans le moindre enthousiasme, mais tout de même, et les suivait maintenant jusqu'à la place où se tenait le marché de Noël.

"Les punks, ça ne traîne pas avec les emos", fit-il à l'oreille de Myde sans la moindre discrétion ; s'il l'entendit, ledit "emo" ne le fit pas savoir.

Son... _ami_ lui jetta un regard moqueur qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

"Je suis pas punk, et lui n'est pas un emo."

"Je ne sais pas, tu lui as demandé ?"

"Tu veux qu'on parie ?"

Ok, peut-être que Myde était un peu plus intelligent que ça, parce qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas oublié que Lea avait un léger faible en ce qui concernait les défis – ce qui l'avait amené à se faire lamentablement exploser plusieurs fois de suite, notamment par un blond pourtant plus petit que lui. Il tenta de garder une expression nonchalante et désintéressée.

"Tu proposes quoi ?"

Le châtain prit un air de conspirateur et il révisa son jugement. Non, décidément, le gamin – peu importait qu'il n'aie qu'un ou deux ans de moins que lui – était stupide. Il avait juste eu un éclair de génie. Ça arrivait à tout le monde – les deux neurones qu'il possédait s'étaient connectés pendant un bref instant, avant de se perdre de vue. Une romance tragique...

Lea s'arracha à ses pensées pleines d'émotions au moment où la sentence tombait :

"Si tu as raison, je te donne... Un sandwiche."

 _Oh._

"Un sandwiche à quoi ?"

"... A la fraise."

Oh.

Déçu, le roux se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'aimait pas la fraise. Les fraises étaient des choses mutantes, venues de l'espace afin de conquérir leur planète en parasitant les estomacs des êtres humains et, en ce qui concernait les pays développés, ça marchait très bien. Il ne leur cèderait pas un pouce de son système digestif.

"Hé !" s'exclama Myde en retournant avec l'emo – c'était un emo, c'était sûr. "Tu aimes les marrons chauds ?"

Il vit _Ienzo_ pencher la tête sur le côté, perplexe et vaguement méfiant. Peut-être qu'il pensait que son "nouvel ami" cherchait à l'empoisonner, ou simplement qu'il n'avait jamais goûté des marrons chauds, ou encore que personne n'avait eu (l'idiotie) la patience de le prendre par le bras en lui proposant de la nourriture gratuite.

"C'est comme les glaces à l'eau de mer", expliqua l'idiot qui avait choisi la deuxième option. "Sauf que c'est chaud, marron, et que ça n'a pas le goût de glace à l'eau de mer du tout."

Lea se demanda si se frapper le front contre un mur en pleine rue jusqu'à souffrir d'amnésie était un comportement acceptable en société.

* * *

Les marchands adoraient Myde. Peut-être parce qu'il était tellement crédule qu'ils arrivaient toujours à le rouler dans la farine et que son aîné n'était pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de dépenser son argent de poche du mois dans des fichues boules à neiges. Qui voulait des boules à neiges du Jardin Radieux, en plus ? Et puis c'était quoi ce nom, _Jardin Radieux_? La ville ne ressemblait même pas à un jardin et n'avait _rien_ de radieux. En fait, il était à peu près certain que les deux hôpitaux psychiatriques qui s'y trouvaient étaient pleins et qu'il allait bientôt vouloir y entrer – parce qu'il aurait tué quelqu'un ou peut-être commencé à voir des créatures plein les rues. Tout le monde devenait fou ici. Son beau-frère en était une preuve vivante dont il se serait bien passé - il fallait être dingue pour courir à moitié à poil devant chez soi.

Lea décida de laisser son ami se faire arnaquer, pour une fois, parce qu'il l'avait bien cherché ; celui-ci avait attrapé Ienzo par l'épaule et le tirait un peu partout, lui montrant et décrivant tout un tas de choses comme si celui-ci avait été aveugle ou complètement ignorant, ce qui lui valait des regards agacés. En temps normal, le roux aurait peut-être aidé la pauvre victime, mais celui-là, il ne l'aimait pas. Et puis, "Ienzo", ça ressemblait vraiment à la vomissure d'un zombie.

Il oubliait qu'il n'avait jamais vu de vomi de zombie de sa vie.

"Hé, Lea !" appela Myde. "T'as pas trois euros ?"

Avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de lancer une réplique assassine – il ne prêtait _jamais_ d'argent, et puis, il était fauché, de toute façon, se rassura-t-il en triturant les billets dans sa poche – le plus jeune des trois lâcha un "laisse" et s'avança vers le vendeur devant lequel ils se trouvaient avec un air plutôt terrifiant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Myde repartait avec trois bons gros paquets de pralines ("c'est pas comme les marrons chauds, mais c'est super bon quand même !" avait-il précisé) et encore trois euros dans les mains.

Lea jeta le bulletin qu'il tenait toujours (il n'avait aucune conscience de la pollution, du réchauffement de la planète et de tous ces problèmes alarmants) et attrapa l'un des paquets qu'on lui lançait avant de fourrer la nourriture dans sa bouche avec satisfaction.

"Merchi", marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

Finalement, il l'aimait bien, le gosse. Il allait peut-être même penser à l'intégrer à ses amis, histoire de l'amener plus souvent au marché.

"Sinon, tu négocies aussi bien que ça tout le temps ?"

* * *

Bonjour. Ce chapitre a mis dix mille ans à arriver et je n'en suis pas fan.

Je dois arrêter les références à _RRrrr!_ , mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est un film que tout le monde devrait avoir vu au moins une fois dans sa vie, je crois.

Pauvre Lea. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de l'écrire comme ça, mais il a décidé tout seul.

En tous cas, merci pour toutes ces reviews O_o C'est déroutant pour moi, mais très motivant, aussi. J'espère que ce truc n'était pas trop, trop mauvais. :D


	4. Chapter 4

jE ne suis pas en retard je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez; mon rythme de publication est extrêmement régulier. Pour ma défense j'ai un immense blocage et pas le moindre semblant de plot pour cette fic QUI N ETAIT MEME PAS CENSEE EN ETRE UNE.

Je vais changer le titre bientôt. En attendant, _Souvenirs_ , chapitre 4, où Ienzo est une bonne actrice.

Je souffre d'une affection nommée _writer's block_ qui me pousse à, pour l'instant, haïr la moindre chose que j'écrit, et qui ne tardera pas à m'empêcher d'écrire. Tout court. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, ni même de si j'ai encore des lecteurs. Lol. Bonjour je suis le cerveau.

Bonne... lecture ?

* * *

Ienzo avait toujours été considéré, par sa famille et par des étrangers qui ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler, comme mignon. Adorable, _à croquer_. _On en mangerait_. Bien évidemment, il détestait ça; principalement parce que lui ne se trouvait pas « mignon », et pour commencer, n'avait aucun intérêt pour son propre physique. Il avait abandonné quand sa sœur aînée lui avait coupé les cheveux pour la première fois, et l'avait laissée faire; après tout, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir aux coupes étranges qu'elle semblait tant affectionner ? De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'il soit _mignon_ induisait ces formulations à tendances cannibales. Si Ienzo n'avait rien de particulier contre l'anthropophagie, et se sentait même plutôt d'attaque pour goûter à de la chair humaine correctement cuisinée depuis sa lecture du _Silence des Agneaux_ – c'était une erreur de la part de sa mère de le laisser traîner dans le salon comme ça –, il ne percevait pas la corrélation qui semblait exister entre le goût et l'apparence physique d'une personne.

Sa grand-mère paternelle, notamment, aimait profondément lui donner des surnoms étranges et douteux; ainsi ne l'appelait-elle jamais par son prénom, préférant des patronymes tels que « petit chaton » ou « mon roulé à la cannelle ». Ienzo considérait cela comme plutôt inquiétant; à vrai dire, le seul membre de sa famille avec qui il s'entendait vraiment était un oncle lointain qui dérangeait tellement ses pairs qu'il en avait été éloigné pendant très longtemps. Il devait le voir une fois par an, quand il avait de la chance, pour l'anniversaire de la vieille Mamie (il espérait qu'elle ne passerait pas l'hiver prochain. Ienzo était un enfant particulièrement horrible); cependant, ce soir-là en particulier, il n'était pas présent, et pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon (?) s'en félicitait.

Sa famille entière – du moins ceux qui étaient socialement acceptables et habitaient à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres – se trouvait autour de la grande table en marbre de la salle à manger, autour d'un repas dont la composition le rebutait (la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec les gens de son âge étant son aversion profonde pour les choux de Bruxelles), à bavarder avec animation. (Ou du moins, une de ses tantes parlait d'une voix forte et nasillarde, et les autres écoutaient; quelques-uns échangeaient des chuchotement, mais dans l'ensemble, l'atmosphère était plutôt austère.) Sa sœur, qui avait été forcée par sa mère à assister à ce qu'elle qualifiait de _réunion de morts en sursis_ , restait dans son coin silencieusement, et dégageait des ondes de rage qui interdisaient toute communication avec elle. Ienzo avait jugé plus prudent de demander à manger à la cuisine – étant un enfant, il était considéré comme normal pour lui de ne pas rester à table bien longtemps; il avait mieux à faire, comme, par exemple, jouer aux playmobils. (Sa mère, qui les lui avait offerts au Noël précédent, ignorait toujours qu'il en avait décapité une grande partie et s'en servait principalement comme de presse-livres.)

Il était bien étrange pour une famille si peu croyante de se réunir à l'occasion d'une fête chrétienne – enfin, cela l'arrangeait bien, pour une fois.

Ienzo remit soigneusement ses mèches en place et s'extirpa du tabouret qui avait été installé à côté du plan de travail, abandonnant ses raviolis à moitié mangées et mal réchauffées à leur triste sort. Il avait un plan machiavélique à accomplir – mais chaque plan exigeait des sacrifices. Il clôt les paupières quelques instants, inspira profondément et quitta la cuisine, rejoignant le rassemblement bruyant où des bouteilles de vin commençaient à être débouchées, sans aucun doute pour le plus grand bonheur de sa génitrice.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la grand-mère mentionnée plus haut, se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris de ses récentes lectures. Il savait désormais tout sur la façon dont les jeunes garçons de onze ans se comportaient, et était prêt à accomplir sa mission de la manière la plus discrète et sans tache qui soit. Il possédait toutes les connaissances nécessaires. Tout irait bien. _Tout irait bien._

« Mamie », murmura-t-il d'une petite voix assez aiguë. « Mamie. »

L'interpellée baissa les yeux vers lui. Bien; il avait son attention. Un sourire attendri et parfaitement terrifiant du point de vue de Ienzo se dessina sur les lèvres de la vieille femme, qui semblait terriblement enchantée. Peut-être parce qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de l'appeler _Grand-mère_. Ou, en vérité, de ne pas l'appeler du tout.

« Alors, mon chaton, tout va bien ? C'est si rare que tu viennes me voir ! »

Et pour cause.

Il prit son courage à deux mains métaphoriques, éleva la vraie dans un geste empreint de ce qu'il espérait ressembler à de la timidité bien qu'il ressente principalement du dégoût, et tira sur la manche de l'ancêtre. Deux fois. Il avait pris soin de mettre des vêtements trop grands afin d'accentuer son aspect chétif – rien ne devait jamais être laissé au hasard, lui avait appris un jour sa sœur dont les activités n'étaient pas forcément tout le temps légales.

Sa grand-mère poussa une exclamation ravie.

« Tu veux un câlin, mon bout de chou ? Viens sur les genoux de Mamie. »

Ienzo dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour empêcher la grimace qui menaçait de se former sur son visage d'y prendre place, et hocha la tête, se cachant derrière sa mèche qui était décidément bien pratique.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que ce garçon se comporte _enfin_ comme un enfant de son âge ! » commenta une tante à sa droite en regardant Ienzo se faire soulever et poser sur des genoux trop pointus à son goût.

Plus loin, sa mère se prit la tête entre les mains avant de vider son verre.

« M'en parle pas, Flora. J'en ai marre, de ce gosse. Parfois je pense à l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. »

Flora éclata de rire, et sa sœur jeta un regard inquiet à l'enfant, qui haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de choses, et il avait des soucis autrement plus urgents que les élucubrations alcoolisées de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde – comme, par exemple, l'odeur atroce de personne âgée qui le prenait à la gorge. Il inspira avec toutes les difficultés du monde, retint l'air quelques instants, puis, s'assurant qu'il avait toujours l'attention de sa grand-mère, laissa s'échapper un gros soupir. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de faire la comédie pour avoir l'air à bout. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Vite.

« Ca ne va pas, mon chou ? »

 _Non, ça ne va pas. Pourquoi un nom de légume est-il considéré comme un surnom affectueux ? J'ai besoin de savoir_.

Ienzo baissa les yeux. Il aurait aimé partager le fond de sa pensée – mais pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Dis ce qui se passe à ta bonne vieille mamie. »

Un frisson d'horreur menaça de le secouer; il mima quelques secondes d'intense hésitation, puis finit par souffler :

« Mes amis et moi... (Il dut s'ébrouer. Le mot lui donnait une vague nausée) On aurait voulu aller voir un film... mais... »

Il n'ajouta rien; pour faire bonne mesure, il soupira une fois de plus, puis se blottit dans le giron de sa grand-mère, réprimant une énième grimace au contact de la peau flasque et ridée.

« Vous n'avez pas assez d'argent ? » demanda avec gentillesse la tante à sa gauche; il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et hocha vivement la tête, dans le but d'avoir l'air de se débattre avec un grand conflit interne.

Il sentit la vieille femme sur laquelle il était assis s'agiter fébrilement; le bruit d'une fermeture éclair se fit entendre, et quelques morceaux de papier furent fourrés dans sa main.

« Ienzo, mon cœur ! Je suis si contente que tu me laisses faire quelque chose pour toi », s'exclama sa grand-mère. « Tiens, prends ça, ça devrait suffire. »

Il battit des paupières.

Loucha sur le billet orange qu'il tenait.

C'était... peut-être un peu plus que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il bondit de la chaise, offrit un sourire immense et complètement factice à la pauvre femme, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'enfuit dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Il fallait qu'il se brosse les dents. Et qu'il se lave. Plusieurs fois, de préférence.

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies enroulée autour de ton petit doigt comme ça. »

Ienzo soupira. Encore. Il triturait l'argent dans ses mains sans trop savoir ce qu'il était censé en faire. Il visait les vingt euros, pas les cinquante – mais les personnes âgées semblaient avoir une certaine tendance à être excessives, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Peut-être pouvait-il se trouver un livre ou deux...

Il essuya distraitement une goutte d'eau qui perlait au bout de son nez et se décida à remettre le billet dans la poche de son pantalon où il l'avait soigneusement rangé. Sa sœur n'était peut-être pas particulièrement désagréable avec lui, mais l'argent sème la discorde et brise toutes les alliances; il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de perdre un butin pour lequel il avait tant souffert.

« Ce n'était pas difficile. »

La brosse qui démêlait ses cheveux marqua une pause.

« Crâne tant que tu veux, je sais que t'as failli vomir dans l'assiette de Mamie. »

Le plus jeune regarda sans le voir le mur en crépis en face de lui. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis n'était pas particulièrement confortable et il commençait à s'en lasser.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit-il avec calme.

Sa sœur ricana et il perdit quelques points d'audition.

« Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

\- Puis elle l'envoie à la supérette et tu le voles au nez et à la barbe du vendeur », récita sagement Ienzo.

Il fut récompensé par une tape sur la tête.

« Sinon », reprit son aînée en tirant sa mèche en arrière, exposant ainsi l'ensemble de son visage, avant de reprendre son travail méticuleux. « Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu avais besoin de soutirer de l'argent à cette pauvre femme ? »

Le garçon prit un air innocent.

Ou du moins, ce qu'il croyait être un air innocent.

« Me dis pas que c'était la vérité, ton baratin. T'as pas d'amis. »

Ienzo acquiesça. Il pouvait au moins lui céder cela; elle n'était pas au courant qu'un idiot à la coupe louche avait décidé d'être son ami, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le lui révéler. Arlène avait toujours eu cette sale habitude de s'imaginer des choses complètement fausses, comme l'existence d'un cœur chez lui autre que celui qui battait dans sa poitrine, ou son envie irrépressible d'appartenir au genre emo. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui teindre les cheveux, mais au moins ne le forçait-elle plus à porter du mascara.

« C'était nécessaire, c'est tout.

\- Suffisamment nécessaire pour que tu embrasses mémé sur la joue. _Toi_. Le type qui hait les contacts plus que tout.

\- Dit-elle en lui brossant les cheveux », pointa le cadet, la voix toujours neutre.

Elle pouffa.

« T'es vraiment chelou comme gosse. Tu m'étonnes que les gens aient peur de toi quand tu sors dehors – tu pourrais être le méchant dans un jeu d'horreur japonais. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'as pas répondu, cela dit.

\- Si. C'était nécessaire.

\- Me dis pas que tu t'es fait bannir de l' _autre_ bibliothèque ? Maman va te buter, si tu lui fournis une bonne excuse, tu sais.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de renverser cette étagère sur ce type. J'avais huit ans. Et puis, il déchirait des pages des livres.

\- T'es barge. »

Un haussement d'épaules de plus. Arlène remit ses cheveux en place et leur donna un dernier coup de brosse, avant de poser celle-ci sur son étagère.

« C'est bon, tu peux partir en paix. »

Ienzo lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se lever de la chaise et de saisir son manteau pendu derrière la porte.

Il ne la remercia pas.

Il avait des choses à faire.


	5. Chapter 5

BONJOUR, MOI C'EST NUITY, et je reviens juste parce que c'est le Dexion day et que l'OTP ne m'a jamais quitté. Du coup j'update une fic qui euh... N'est toujours pas abandonnée, en vrai, même si j'ai aucune idée de l'état du fandom, et que je me doute que plus personne en a quoi que ce soit à foutre haha

Trigger warning: _zéro qualité d'écriture parce que je suis une nouille et que j'ai pas aligné autant de mots depuis plus de six mois_

(pas encore corrigé ugghhh, je veux dormir et je dois poster avant minuit)

x x x

« Tu es un abruti. »

Myde fixa Vanitas avec incrédulité pendant quelques secondes, serrant la lampe torche dont il s'était emparé quelques instants plus tôt dans son poing fermé. Ses ongles mal coupés s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains gelées, et son cerveau mal développé cherchait désespérément à donner un sens à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux écarquillés et myopes.

« Je te demande pardon ?! » grogna son frère aîné, se préparant de manière évidente à se battre avec l'impudent qui avait osé l'insulter.

Il montrait les dents, ce qui, de l'avis de tout le monde dans la pièce, était particulièrement ridicule. Seifer n'était pas connu dans la ville pour autre chose que son sang chaud et ses réactions pathétiques, ainsi que la cicatrice qu'il se dessinait tous les jours au crayon en travers des yeux, afin d'avoir l'air d'un « dur ».

Vanitas, en face de lui, haussa un sourcil, l'air particulièrement ennuyé. Toute son attitude criait « je n'ai vraiment rien à faire là, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

C'était un message un peu étrange à envoyer lorsqu'on était le seul responsable conscient et volontaire de l'altercation qui était en train de prendre place. L'adolescent aux yeux jaunes – personne ne savait de qui il pouvait bien les tenir, la théorie de Lea étant qu'il avait passé un pacte avec un démon – poussa un soupir exagéré et fourra ses mains dans ses poches après les avoir passées dans ses cheveux.

 _On a du style ou on l'a pas_ , marmonnait-il des fois quand il pensait que personne ne l'entendait.

« J'ai dit, tu es un abruti. Ne me dis pas qu'en plus de ça ta malheureuse poignée de neurones est incapable de comprendre une phrase basique ? »

Myde cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se les frotta. Les gens dans sa maison ne prenaient jamais la peine de provoquer son frère, ni même, la plupart du temps, de lui adresser la parole. Il avait un tempérament trop désagréable, et en plus, il pleurait quand il était trop énervé. Personne n'aimait voir ce genre de spectacle, et personne n'avait jamais de mouchoirs à prêter. Il ne les acceptait pas, de toute façon. Il était du genre à essuyer son nez dans sa manche quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait afin de préserver son orgueil.

« Quoi ?! » rugit Seifer.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel de manière ostensible.

« Je déteste me répéter, fais marcher ton cerveau. Enfin, si t'en as un. »

La catastrophe se déclencha au moment où l'insolent fit claquer sa langue un geste insupportable qui fit grincer Myde des dents alors qu'il reculait de plusieurs pas et manquait de trébucher sur un jouet qui traînait là. Seifer, lui, hurla comme il l'avait probablement vu faire dans ses animés préférés et jeta sa veste par terre avant d'attraper Vanitas par le col. Ce dernier eut l'air offensé pendant quelques instants, mais son expression changea très vite un sourire vaguement provocateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu comptes vraiment foutre le bordel dans ton salon ?  
\- … On va dehors.  
\- Vraiment ? Et tu vas me porter jusque là ? Wow. »

Le frère de Myde grogna une insulte particulièrement inappropriée et lâcha ce qu'il pensait être son futur punching-ball, qui eut la grâce de mal se réceptionner, titubant quelques instants avant de retrouver son équilibre. Le sourire moqueur avait disparu de son visage, remplacé à nouveau par l'air d'ennui qui semblait être son expression de base.

Seifer s'en fut d'une démarche furieuse et Myde fut laissé à contempler l'adolescent de quatre ans son aîné. Il faisait une taille de moins que son adversaire, était beaucoup plus maigre, et surtout, Myde le savait, détestait cordialement toute forme d'exercice physique. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre lui.

Vanitas haussa les sourcils.

« Tu vas récupérer son porte-monnaie ou continuer à me reluquer la bouche ouverte pendant dix ans ? »

Myde ferma la bouche.

« Son… porte-monnaie ? »

Un soupir d'exaspération fut poussé, puis ignoré.

« Son _porte-monnaie_. Je suis au courant que t'as besoin d'argent, peu importe tes plans bizarres. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis foutu de la gueule de ton gros tas de frère pour le plaisir ?  
\- Euh… Oui. »

Vanitas contempla ses ongles comme s'ils contenaient les secrets de l'univers. Ils étaient peints en bleu électrique ils avaient déjà soulevé des questions, qui n'avaient reçu pour toute réponse qu'un regard blasé et un « j'aime bien le bleu ». Il haussa les épaules.

« T'as pas tort, mais bon. Prends juste l'argent, il en a pas besoin. Ca sert à rien d'acheter des joints quand on a pas les couilles de les allumer. »

Myde pencha la tête sur le côté, une main venant triturer une mèche blond sale. Sa mère avait refusé de lui racheter du gel, parce que le sport favori de ses charmants camarades de classe était de ruiner sa coiffure. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les marques résistantes à l'eau, mais elles ne faisaient apparemment pas le poids face à l'eau des toilettes du collège.

Il attendait une poussée de croissance avec impatience. Peut-être que s'il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt comme les secondes, les gens auraient plus de mal à atteindre ses cheveux.

« Tu as… fait ça pour moi ? » questionna-t-il finalement, incrédule.

Vanitas… _pouffa_.

« J'ai fait ça parce que tu as quelque chose que je veux.  
\- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps de te regarder mettre deux heures à comprendre où je veux en venir. Le truc qui te sert de frère va revenir et ça rendra mon départ plus compliqué. Tu vois Ventus ?  
\- Euhhh.. » Myde plissa les yeux.

Evidemment qu'il voyait qui était Ventus il était plutôt certain que _tout le monde_ voyait qui était Ventus. Il dût néanmoins accepter le fait que Vanitas avait raison, car il était incapable de deviner ce que celui-ci désirait. Quel problème avait-il avec Ven qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre de lui-même ?

« … Oui.  
\- Bien. Tu connais son numéro ? »

La perplexité de Myde se changea en incrédulité totale.

« Hein ?  
\- Son _numéro_ , fit Vanitas d'un air impatient. Tu le connais ?  
\- Bah… Non.  
\- Obtiens-le moi, alors. Discrètement. Et prends ce fichu argent.  
\- Mais pourquoi- »

Un fracas dans la cuisine le coupa net dans sa phrase tandis que la voix furieuse de Seifer résonnait à nouveau il sursauta.

« Allez, à plus tard », lâcha Vanitas, avant de s'en aller, toujours les mains dans les poches.

Il n'avait pas l'air pressé, mais disparut tout de même très rapidement après avoir poussé la veste de son frère sous la table d'un coup de pied paresseux.

Myde eut à peine le temps de dire à Seifer par où il était parti avant de le voir quitter le salon de nouveau. Contemplant la veste qu'il venait de récupérer, il haussa les épaules.

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas questionner, telles que les affaires des terminales, ou les billets de cinquante euros dans la poche d'un chômeur sans aucun revenu.


End file.
